wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cedar
hi big dumb dumb me did a thing again Introduction ''Cedar has always been rejected, seen as weak, seen as weird. Seen as an annoying freak. How could a man such as him find his place, when the dragons he walks alongside want to bury him in the ground? He flapped his large wings, determined to find where he came from in this world... And he found it. He certainly wished, however, he had not. Personality Cedar is your average mountain tough kind of guy. He has a stone-hard exterior, almost as if his skin were lead, and he's armed to the teeth when it comes to defending himself and whatever he loves, it sounds stereotypical, like a "hurt my friends, i hurt you" sort of thing, but let me tell you... He doesn't have friends to defend. Deep past the exterior, he feels lonely, empty, like one might when they hadn't spoken to someone with trust before. And that lonely feeling might never go... I would too if I'd never known where I had come from. Appearance ''Cedar is a large, burly-looking dragon, who looks mainly like a Leafwing. However, he's orange; like a skywing, but it looked more peachy, as if one had inhaled the fire straight from his scales , with scarlet dappled around his scales, with a slight airbrush effect of crimson around the edges of his scales, and speckled around his scales as well, like flecks of paint on a canvas. Cedar has a massive wingspan, so much that he usually uses his wings to crawl instead of his arms, and when using his arms, his wings drape over his back and trail on the floor behind him, they're specifically three times as large as he is, nose-to-tail. His eyes are burning gold, surrounded by striking blue, not unlike Peril's, despite his lack of firescales. They have a strange, crimson 'splash' effect around his eyes like he'd cried some scarlet mascara off, dramatic addition to his appearance. Despite having zero sandwing ancestry, he does have a sail, however, it's much larger than any sandwing, save for on his head. This one looks more like plant matter, yet given a bitter, dried scarlet color, curling dramatically on the end, covering his left eye, which had a twisted scar draping along it. His tail in particular is strange. It has a flower at the end of it. A dark red rose. History It all began when a Skywing found Pantala. His name was Charcoal, and he was revered. Not only because he could breathe fire, but because of his strange appearance...and he was later disgusted by the totalitarian habits, and learned that no hivewings went near the Poison Jungle. There, he met Petal, who was an albino leafwing, and yada yada yada, then they were parents. Char suggested they move to Phyrria to hide from the Hivewings, noting it was a lot more accepting. Petal could only shake her head, saying that she hadn't the ability of stealth on her side, and they'd never let her go. An argument ensued, ending up in Charcoal taking the egg and leaving, telling every hivewing and silkwing he knew about Petal. He clutched the egg, and flew back to Phyrria with his new son. When he arrived, he was greeted by his town being destroyed, signs of Hivewing abilities on the corpses, and flame silk draped around the buildings, some survivors were tired to poles with silk, and silkwings were crying, cleaning up corpses of others of each tribe. Char walked through the destroyed town, holding the egg close to his chest, covering it with his wings. He then escaped with his life and only a somewhat poisoned egg, the poison coming from a Hivewing guard named Cochineal, finding himself on a cliff, injured, bleeding out, he held the egg to the sky of the brightest night, and it cracked. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. A peculiar pattern coated the egg, almost like it came from the moon, turning the egg a strange color of red. The egg split open with a dreadful crack, and the dragonet showed, as the eggshells fell strangely from his talons. He held the dragonet to his chest, and glided down to the edge of the cliff, and held the dragonet in his last moments. He drew his last breath, quietly. He died at that very moment. Later, a hybrid between a Sandwing and a Hivewing named Cataglyphis found the dragonet, and named him Cedar, bringing him home. There, he rose Cedar under the guise that Cataglyphis was his father, and his mother was a Skywing-Sandwing hybrid that he fabricated under the name Addax. Cataglyphis was, however, a terrible father, not that he was abusive on purpose, he just didn't know how to raise Cedar right, and often left him with gaps in his knowledge, negatively impacting his ability to function correctly. Cataglyphis would often lie and threaten to get Cedar to listen to him, thus, when Cataglyphis was no longer caring for Cedar. Cedar would often think he'd get eaten by monsters when he did something wrong, or he'd flinch or whimper when someone grabbed him, even when he was warned and knew it was harmless. Cataglyphis had somewhat wrecked his state of mind, especially when he visited with his new girlfriend, Poecilotheria, who often slandered him in a subtle way, but he was alive, something he wouldn't be without Cataglyphis, although he wished he'd been found by a better father. ---- Cedar lived in the time of the Sandwing Succession, and roughly is the same age as the Dragonets, and lived to be around 45 in human years. Shortly after the ending of the war, Phyrria went back to it's discriminatory ways, and he was shunned, wishing that he'd still lived that life of adventure. Soon, he began to work as law enforcement; an officer. He later had to interview Cataglyphis for the crime of murdering Poecilotheria. He seized the opportunity to question him about his history, and from that, he learned of the Lost Continent, Pantala... He flew island to island like his father, searching like his father had too, and later found the continent. It took him a full year to do so, but he finished. There, he met Hivewings who wore such a face of hatred at him, there, he met fearful silkwings, there... There, he met his mother. He was held prisoner in the Hivewing prisons where they kept all Leafwings, or other weirdlings that couldn't be useful. There, he met a strange Leafwing...she had a look in her eye, like she knew who he was. She was questioned relentlessly, and soon, he learned on his tenth try... She was his mother. Cedar broke down in front of her in tears, asking her what happened, why she abandoned him, and she told the very story. He was shocked, how did she know about Cataglyphis?! He was informed that a dragon named Query, a nightwing with strange abilities to fly extremely quickly, enough to go between continents in just one day with no sweat broken, had shown up to Pantala and requested to see the prison. Once he had came to the cell, he'd helped the prisoners continue their personal lives, sending messages from continent to continent, and Petal requested one thing. Petal requested that he track down her child, and tell her how he was doing, every week. Query complied and told her everything that happened each week, learning names and the state of affairs of each name. Petal couldn't see him grow, but she knew he did from descriptions of him becoming a burly, large dragon, with each pattern in great detail, each difference to his frame, each scar and how he got it, and she knew so much about Cedar from that, that she could recognize him. Petal noted that Query went by the false name, Lifewatcher, and it all clicked. Lifewatcher, as he knew Query, had got him to say everything about his past that he knew, everything else, Petal filled in the blanks correctly with educated guesses. He'd played right into Query's tactics to continue Petal's personal life, although sending messages would be suspicious to Cedar, and she didn't want him worrying about her or toiling over the mystery of how to find her. Cedar was crying tears of joy, and he hugged Petal. They soon escaped from prison with Query's help, releasing all the others in the process. He later helped Petal and the other prisoners escape to Phyrria. A survivor from Charcoal's town saw them, and asked to see Cedar in private. "...You're the dragonet, aren't you?" "Yes, if you're talking about the egg my father escaped the Hivewing-bombed village with." "Sir...my name is Cochineal, im a hivewing who looks enough like a Nightwing to live here, if your father was a skywing...I think I may have caused something with you." "Cochineal, I have no idea what you are talking about...my father was, indeed, a Skywing, according to my mother, his name was Charcoal." "I...I hit your egg with poison. That could be the cause of something...something about you." "Sir? What could that have caused?" "When normal Hivewing poison hits an egg in small amounts, a flower appears on the hatched dragon's tail. The flower is named the 'soul flower.' If it is destroyed from war, you become as soulless as animus dragons do when they used up the soul they have only one of...and it's possible that over time, it can kill a dragon. The poison grows a strange bloom that curls around the embryo's developing spine, and loops through the jaw, curling again around the spine, and blooming at the tail over time. It tells a story, it says how old you are. When it starts to shrivel and lose petals, you're close to death, even if it's from unnatural causes." Cochineal said. "It's a curse to have one, to know when it is you die. I'm...i'm so sorry. " He said, apologizing profusely. "Hold up...what else?" "Most dragonets who have soul flowers prove to have the ability to close them at will, but they can't open them at night or in winter. Some have carnivorous plants, if they're destined to be evil. It's strictly forbidden to imbue an egg with a soul flower, especially with a Hivewing dragonet inside." Panicked, Cedar looked at his tail. And the flower was shriveling. Trivia * He moved to Pantala at one point, because the plot is obvious that the Leafwings will make a comeback. * Cedar is made for a contest, and is fairly rushed. * Cataglyphis is prett old * i'd put more meaningful facts but I'm like really dead inside from staying in a car for two days * He lives in an altered timeline, some things happened earlier or later, or some things didn't happen at all. For example, as soon as Hivewings were declared a separate tribe, they took over both Silkwings and Leafwings, and Leafwings were locked up as war machines. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:LeafWings